Olefin block copolymers (OBC) are useful for producing soft compounds such as soft touch articles. The block architecture of the OBC results in good tensile strength, compression set and temperature resistance. To make soft touch compositions (i.e., compositions with a low durometer value and/or a low Shore A hardness value), OBC is mixed with an oil. As the amount of oil is increased, so too increases the likelihood of oil-bleed. Oil-bleed is problematic because it produces undesirable haptics in articles fabricated from these compounds.
A need therefore exists for a soft, oil-extended OBC composition with reduced oil-bleed.